ninja_revolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Yasashi Oni
Basic Information Name:'First name: Yasashi. Last name: Oni. (Roughly translates to "Friendly Demon.") '''Age:'19 'Affiliation:'Kosuigakure 'Ranking:'Chunin 'Profession:'N/A 'Element(s):'None 'Clan:'N/A Extra Details '''Looks:? Yasashi is somewhat of a broad man, with wide shoulders and a large, well defined build. He is lightly tanned and has dark brown spikey hair, his headband specially tailored to fit around his neck. He asked for it specifically this way when he became a chunin to protect his throat, which because of his unique fighting...style, it was granted. He wears a bright red folded bandana over his forehead and bares a mark on his chest, which other than he chunin vest, is completely bare. He wears traditional shinobi sandles and dark blueish black pants. He has a large scar running across his left arm, ages old and barely noticable at his current age. He has dark brown eyes and can usually be seen sporting some goofy smile smeared across his face.? Personality:'Yasashi is a friendly, enthusiastic individual who always is trying to find something to laugh about, never taking anything seriously. Even the most disappointing of things will tend to be played off with a joke and a laugh. Yasashi has an affinity for a forgein contraband known as "Chiller." It is a specially formed alchoholic drink common in his home country, which also includes a small amount of forgein ingredients, making it a mild psychedelic as well as a psychotic.? He only drinks it when he is off duty or on a day off however, hoping that his superiors, if they ever found out, would not get involved if he didn't let it interfere with his work. Yasashi, while by in no means a fool, can commonly be found acting like one. While he is not exactly dull, he thinks ones actions demonstrate their character over words and more importantly, he believes intelligence is found in the life you live, rather than the things you know. Rather, while he is smart, he is more down to earth and enjoys the simple things in life. Therefore, he doesn't feel comfortable acting like someone he isn't. Yasashi is always ready and willing to fight, considering every opprotunity to fight as a celebration of grand proportions. Being very competitive and hard headed, this is one of the less desirable traits of his character according to some people, but others have noted it refreshing. More over, he generally treats and views everyone equally.? He is almost never condescending and when fighting, tends to try and keep some semblence of respect for his opponents. More over, he is actually pretty humble in most circumstances unless it is related to his "special technique," which has become a large source of pride for him. Needless to say, he is not a very ambitious person. Even while being in the village opposed to the one who killed his grandfather, he holds no hatred of grudge, he is simply satisfied with being alive. A simple man with simple wishes.? '''Likes:'Yasashi derives pleasure from many things, including good food, well crafted weapons, enjoyable fights, his "special drink," (Mentioned above.) and from simple companionship. He loves fishing as well and many times can be found by tracing the riverbanks until he was found. He also takes large enjoyment from fresh fruit. 'Dislikes:'Yasashi dislikes healthy food and vegetables, being unable to eat anything unless it has large amounts of meat, sugar, salt, or fat. He also dislikes people who are are often late, also having a light disdain for people who are overly arrogant while retaining a large respect for someone who is confident. As an additional note, he also dislikes people who go fishing but keep fish which are far smaller than they are, believing it had no real chance of defending itself and a "rigged" victory.? 'Height:'6"2 'Weight:'267 pounds. 'History:'Yasashi's parents moved to to the continent years ago with his grandparents from the country of Vehmeria. (Pronounched Veh-Meer-ia) His grandfather being an esteemed fighter in their homeland. His father was a sickly child and could not sustain a normal life in their countries naturally harsh climate. Deciding to move, his grandparents moved to the continent closest and cheapest to get to, namely, the continent in which shinobi are more pronounced.? His father got better over time and eventually became the owner of a restaurant owner and eventually settled down with a female shinobi, which eventually led to Yasashi's conception. His grandfather and mother always seemed to be fighting on what Yasashi should be learning, rather, both wanted him to take after them and they didn't leave him much choice in the matter. He never minded though and in time, he found he took natural enjoyment from fighting. Years passed until a fateful day when Yasashi was ten. Yasashi's grandmother had recently passed away and his grandfather was taking a walk when he was approached by a drunken man of decent status, bearing tradional jounin clothing.? The man shortly confronted him, passing bigotted slurs and slanderizations after pointing him out as a forgeiner. After many attempts to simply walk away from the man, he ceased hold of Yasashi's grandfather and attempted to strike at him. This being where things went down hill. He remembered nothing but the stories spread like a virus. Within two minutes, the entire street had been painted red with blood and organs, leaving next to nothing of the dedicated vetran shinobi, his grandfather standing the victor.? Yasashi's grandfather was the original creator of the rampage technique, and through his life, he became amazingly adept at using it. This in turn, was taught to Yasashi, but he didn't fully learn how to use it until many years of practice later. However, the main his grandfather maimed was actually a high ranking general of the dictoral village run by the brother of the kasuikage. Within mere hours, a strike team of the villages best men has broken into their families home. Despite it not being a bloodline, it was accused as one once the incident got out and thus, the execution of his entire family had been ordered.? His grandfather taking up the mantle of a warrior once again, told Yasahi's father and mother to run away as far as possible with him, then proceded to stall the attackers. Eventually, his grandfather, overwhelmed by their numbers, his wounds, and the length of which he had fought them caught up to him. Collapsing to the ground, he was executed by the men that remained. His family became refugees over night, and once word of Kasuigakure reached them, it seemed like a safehaven.? If someone could truly have a chance of protecting them, none the less stopping the tyrant which caused their problems, it would be the people in that village. Packing up once again, they left for Kasuigakure and made their home there, and over the years Yasashi learned the basic techniques, eventually reaching a high enough level of expertise to become a chunin at age seventeen.? Jutsu/Abilities '''Fighting Style:? Taijutsu: Mastery. (4 points.) Kenjutsu: Adept. (2 points.) Yasashi specializes in the use of axes.? Fuinjutsu: (1 point.) Ryo:? 7,100 Ryo. Experience:? 275 Known Jutsu(s): Type of Update:? Jutsu Link to Update:? (A) Ninja Art: Rampage Technique Total Expense/Gain:'''200 Exp. '''Extra Details:? Yasashi's signature technique, passed onto him by his grandfather.? Type of Update:'''Weapon Technique. '''Link to Update:? (D) Manipulated Shuriken Technique Total Expense/Gain:'25 Exp. '''Extra Details:'While the technique was designed for shurikens, Yasashi can use this technique exceptionally well with axes.? '''Inventory:? (Using the standard shinobi pack.) x12 Kunai x8 Shuriken x20 Senbon x2 Flash Bomb x2 Smoke Bomb.? x2 Basic sealing scroll. (1000) x2 100 Ft. of Ninja Wire. (700) x18 axes. (Six stored on his person around his waist and six in each sealing scroll.) (13.500) x6 Explosive tags. (2,700)